


Undercover, Overdressed

by Meicdon13



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Crossdressing, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-07
Updated: 2008-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meicdon13/pseuds/Meicdon13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During an undercover mission, Conrad finds himself pushed to his breaking point regarding a certain redheaded spy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Party Hearty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conrad is jealous and acts impulsively.

Conrad didn’t like the fact that Yozak was the sexiest man in the room.  
  
The redhead wasn’t the only man in a dress—the slave trafficker of course catered to ‘mixed clientele’—and the party itself was intended as a sort of opportunity to show off the wares. Which consisted mostly of underage boys. Conrad tried not to break his glass of wine when he saw one that looked disturbingly like Wolfram.  
  
It did nothing for his nerves when he saw Yozak walking across the room, heading straight for the trafficker. The dress was black silk, off-shoulder with one long slit up the right side. It exposed Yozak’s leg up to mid-thigh. It showed off a long, tanned, well-muscled leg that ended up in a pair of black high-heeled shoes.  
  
Conrad drank the rest of his wine in one gulp and signaled a nearby waiter for more.  
  
He  _despised_  undercover work. There was no…honor to it. Slinking around, wearing disguises, telling lies. Not to mention the constant tension; the need to always remember not to let the mask slip, to always be in character. The brunet wouldn’t even be here if it weren’t for the mere fact that Yozak needed back up on this particular mission.  
  
And of course it was the mission where Yozak needed to be in a dress. Never mind the fact that he was more or less always in one when undercover. This was the first time Conrad had been in such long contact with a cross dressing Yozak. It was driving him insane.  
  
A man should not look that good in women’s clothes. A man should not be able to walk with no problems in high heels. A man should not be able to be so  _manly_  and yet so  _desirable_  like a  _woman_. And when that man was Yozak, he most definitely should not be flirting that much with the balding old trafficker who was eyeing the too-low neckline of the redhead’s dress. Most  _definitely_.  
  
This was why Yozak needed back up. He was supposed to be flirtatious, sexy, and alluring. Not someone who could beat up a person with no problem. Conrad was his escort and the person who was supposed to be protecting his virtue.  
  
…If Yozak had any left. Conrad tried not to think along those lines, ran a hand through his brown hair, and walked up to his ‘date’ and the target. He reached them in time to hear the balding old man make some lewd suggestions regarding bedrooms, leather, and silk.  
  
“There you are, dear,” he interrupted loudly before the redhead could answer. “It’s getting late; time to go.”  
  
The redhead threw him a surprised look that was both in character and completely genuine. “But Adam, I was just getting to know our kind host a little better—”  
  
Conrad moved his hand from the small of Yozak’s back to his elbow. “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind inviting us to more parties and get to know you then.”  
  
A beefy hand landed on Conrad’s arm and he tried not to glare at the trafficker. “Look here. Dylan obviously doesn’t want to go anywhere at the moment.”  
  
The brunet squeezed Yozak’s elbow slightly and the redhead smiled sweetly at the old man. “I suppose Adam-love’s right. We  _really_  should be going.” Before the trafficker could protest, Yozak had linked his arm with Conrad’s and the two made their way out of the room and into the hallway.  
  
The moment they were out of hearing range, the redhead pulled his arm free and stopped walking, glaring at Conrad with bright blue eyes. “What was that about? I almost had him! The things we need would’ve been in his room!”  
  
“It was getting dangerous,” the brunet returned evenly, trying not to get angry.  
  
“No. It wasn’t.”  
  
They stood facing each other in the hallway, shoulders tensed and fists balled at their sides. Anyone could have passed by at that moment and seen them, the supposed couple that had been invited to the party. Conrad was about to say something to try and placate his friend when he saw that Yozak’s lipstick was smeared.  
  
His vision turned red and he grabbed the blue-eyed man’s arm, dragging him into the nearest room and locking the door behind them. He pushed the spy up against the wall, ignoring the thump he heard upon impact.  
  
“What the—what’s wrong with you?” Yozak shouted.  
  
The brunet’s voice was low and accusing. “You let him kiss you.”  
  
“It’s part of my cover—”  
  
“ _You let him kiss you!_ ”  
  
Silence.  
  
Conrad was dimly aware that maybe he was gripping Yozak’s shoulders too tightly. That maybe bruises would be there in the morning. The dress slipped even lower on the redhead’s left arm, exposing just the slightest hint of a collarbone to the soldier’s brown eyes. There was a very small scar there and before he knew it, Conrad had bent his head and had licked it.  
  
There was a surprised gasp somewhere above him and Yozak’s hands came up to his shoulders to push him off. The attempt was quickly aborted when Conrad slid a hand into the slit of the redhead’s dress and ran his hand possessively up Yozak’s thigh.


	2. Kinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conrad gets to see Yozak's choice of undies.

“What are you do—mph!”  
  
Conrad slammed his lips against Yozak’s, ignoring the way his teeth bumped against the redhead’s, angling his head so that they fit better together. His hand was still on Yozak’s thigh, under the slit and moving higher. He squeezed the muscular leg as he slipped his tongue into an open mouth.  
  
The hands on his shoulders tightened their grip, neither pulling nor pushing. Conrad took that as a good sign and pressed his body closer against the other man. There was a knee and a length of black silk in his way and the brunet growled in frustration.  
  
He ran his free hand down Yozak’s back, passed by his ass for a quick grope, then slid behind his other thigh. Conrad pulled his legs apart, taking advantage of the slit, and was finally— _finally_ —able to grind his erection against the redhead’s.  
  
Yozak managed to pull away when oxygen became a necessity and looked at Conrad with surprisingly sharp blue eyes. Conrad saw the question in them and didn’t bother speaking since Yozak wasn’t asking out loud. Instead, he bowed his head and pressed his face against the juncture where neck met shoulder.  
  
The brunet felt hands slide down from his shoulders and go under his shirt, arms wrapping around his waist. “Yozak,” he whispered, lips moving against the other man’s skin and the redhead shuddered before he licked the shell of Conrad’s ear and sucked on it.  
  
He thought he would come from just doing this; rubbing up against Yozak, feeling silk beneath one hand and hot skin beneath the other one, his erection moving against the redhead’s hardness.  
  
Then his hand encountered what felt like a garter.  
  
Conrad pulled back and knelt in front of Yozak, lifting up part of the dress. There was a black lacy garter around Yozak’s thigh, near his groin. And he was wearing black lace panties.  
  
Under other circumstances, the brunet would have thought that Yozak took his undercover work way too serious to include appropriate underwear in his disguise. Right now, his brown eyes were narrowing at the thought that the old fat  _balding_  trafficker would have been the one to see the redhead’s choice of undies had he left Yozak to do what he thought was best.  
  
“Conrad?”  
  
“Quiet,” he replied. After a moment, he leant in and pressed his open mouth against the bulge in Yozak’s panties.  
  
There was a loud moan somewhere above him and hands snaked into his hair, holding him in place. As if he planned on moving any time soon. Conrad shifted a bit and began sucking on the redhead’s erection through the lacy fabric. One hand held the silk up and the fingers of the other one teased the skin under the garter.  
  
Yozak thrust his hips involuntarily, and the brunet could feel the redhead’s thigh muscles quivering under his touch. He stuck out his tongue and laved at the fabric-covered erection, wetting it with his saliva. There was another moan and he thought about thrusting his fingers between kiss-swollen lips and into the warm mouth to keep him quiet.  
  
Before he could do that, Conrad felt yet another surprise. There was a small bottle trapped between Yozak’s garter and inner thigh.  
  
“Lube,” the redhead panted, hands still fisted in his hair, answering the unvoiced question.  
  
Conrad was torn between telling off Yozak about willing to sleep with their target and kissing him senseless for his foresight. After all,  _he_  was the one who was going to be using it.  
  
He stood up, slipping the lube out of Yozak’s garter and leaning in to whisper, “Turn around.”  
  
The blue-eyed man complied, wobbling a little on his high heels. He placed his hands against the wood-paneled wall in front of him, head bowed and breath huffing in and out of his mouth. Conrad placed a hand on a hip, rubbing it through the material of the dress.  
  
“Conrad,” Yozak half-moaned half-growled. The brunet moved closer, pressing his chest against the redhead’s back. He began to suck the back of Yozak’s neck, one hand lifting up the dress—he silently thanked whoever designed the dress, the slit made everything easier—and the other one opening the bottle of lubricant.  
  
He coated his fingers and tucked the bottle into his coat pocket. Conrad yanked down Yozak’s panties, hearing the lace rip and not being able to bring himself to care. He rubbed a slick finger against the redhead’s entrance.  
  
“ _Fuck_ —Conrad—”  
  
“Patience,” the brunet whispered in reply, his lips moving against Yozak’s ear. He moved his knee to spread his legs farther apart before thrusting his finger into the redhead.  
  
Yozak’s hands scrabbled for purchase on the wall as he thrust his hips back, looking for more friction. Two more fingers followed and soon, the redhead was alternating between cursing Conrad and begging for more.  
  
“Damn you!” he hissed through clenched teeth. Frustrated, he pushed back against the brunet’s fingers, spreading his legs wider.  
  
Conrad felt like he was about to burst and with a groan, he undid the front of his trousers, pushing them down below his hips with his underwear. He took out the bottle of lubricant and poured the rest out of the small container and into his palm. He rubbed the oil onto his hard length, stifling a groan in the side of Yozak’s neck.  
  
Taking hold of the base of his erection, he guided the tip to the redhead’s entrance. Yozak muttered a curse under his breath and pushed his hips back. “If you’re going to do it,  _do_  it!”  
  
The brunet began pushing, his hands on the redhead’s hips, his teeth gritted as he tried not to just thrust completely into Yozak. Finally,  _finally_ , he was completely inside the redhead. He tilted his head and bit down gently on the skin on Yozak’s neck, sucking on it afterwards to make a bruise.  
  
He was dimly aware of the other man making sounds and remembered that they were still within enemy territory. In a vain attempt to keep him quiet, Conrad raised one hand and inserted two fingers into Yozak’s mouth. The redhead immediately began sucking on them, tongue curling around the digits.  
  
Conrad groaned then began moving in earnest, hips slapping against Yozak’s ass as he thrust in and out of the body in front of him. He moved his other hand to the redhead’s front, lifting up the folds of the skirt, seeking out the other man’s hardness.  
  
Yozak gasped something against Conrad’s fingers that might have been his name as a strong hand wrapped around his erection. He thrust his hips back, hands scrabbling on the wall for purchase.  
  
Conrad continued moving, his world narrowing down to Yozak’s heat and the way the redhead was moving against him. The sound of sweaty skin against sweaty skin filled the room, punctuated by moans and muffled curses.  
  
All too soon, the brunet could feel his end approaching and he sped up his hand on Yozak’s erection. Conrad thrust in one more time, hitting something inside the redhead that made him cry out around the fingers in his mouth and Yozak came, semen landing on the wall in front of him. Conrad lasted only a few more thrusts before he reached his orgasm as well.  
  
Panting, they both sank down to the floor, kneeling on the carpet. Conrad was still inside Yozak and the redhead was leaning back against the brunet’s chest.  
  
“Conrad…” Yozak panted.  
  
“Hn?”  
  
“We’re in the trafficker’s bedroom.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Want to look for those documents?”  
  
“Give me a minute.” He pressed his face against the juncture of neck and shoulder and felt Yozak chuckling above him.


End file.
